


Jacob and Tiffany

by Grace_Sparrow



Series: Tiffany Pemberton and the Cursed Vaults [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Jacob Pemberton is the world's best big brother and no one can convince me otherwise, Sibling Bonding, not quite a songfic but it nearly was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Before the Vaults, Jacob and Tiffany are somewhat inseparable siblings.





	Jacob and Tiffany

Jacob Pemberton loves a few things. 

 

He loves music, for sure. He’d had to beg and beg to get his mother to let him take his guitar to Hogwarts, and boy was he glad he won that argument. If he hadn’t had the escape of his music he might have murdered his roommates. Jacob wouldn’t call himself a violent person, but even a pacifist has their limits. 

 

Jacob also loves quidditch. A talented seeker, there’s almost nothing better to him than feeling the wind against his hair, or diving to catch the snitch. He’d been accepted onto the Ravenclaw team earlier this year, and he still feels a rush of pride every time he remembers being granted the honour. 

 

He can also make a case for loving apple crumble, and pretty much any dinner provided by the talented house elves of Hogwarts. He always tried to remember to leave them a thank you note at the end of the year before going back to his family. It’s only polite, after all.

 

Most of all though, he loves his little sister. 

 

He’s also pretty sure that she loves him back, although she’s not yet learned to stop throwing the word ‘love’ around yet, at only six years old and filled with enough enthusiasm to power all the muggle light bulbs in the country for a year. 

 

“Tiffany Rose, if you are not fast asleep within the next ten minutes there will be consequences!”

 

Ah. This argument. The loud voices of the women in the family bickering float through his door as he idly strums at his guitar. He’d only gotten home earlier that day, and tired as he was he’d gone straight to his room after dinner. Apparently his actions have inadvertently caused some friction. 

 

“But Mummy, I don’t want to sleep! I want to play with Jakey!” 

 

Jacob decides it might be a good idea to put an end to this argument himself. He gets to his feet and pulls open his door.

 

“Mum? I’ve really missed Tiff, so if it’s okay with you, she could come listen to me play for a bit?” He offers in his usual gentle voice. Tiffany lights up from her place on the landing, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Please, Mummy?” She adds, widening her big brown eyes and pouting slightly. 

 

Their mother sighs, but quickly acquiesces. Tiffany quickly skips her way into his room, long curls bouncing along behind her, and hops up onto his bed, legs crossed as though she were in a school assembly. Jacob joins her, adjusting his guitar in his grip slightly and giving her a smile.

 

“Now, what would you like to hear?” 

 

“Love life!” Tiffany declares. They both know she means ‘ _ love of my life _ ’ but she’d mistakenly called it love life a couple of years ago when she was still struggling to talk properly, and the nickname has stuck ever since. 

 

“As my lady commands.” 

 

It takes him a few tries to remember the chords - he’s not played this particular piece since he was last home - but it soon comes back to him. 

 

_ “Love of my life, you’ve hurt me _ _   
_ _ You’ve broken my heart, and now desert me………” _

 

He’s too busy looking down at his hands as he performs to see the look on his sister’s face until he reaches the end of the song and looks up to the enthusiastic applause. 

  
“Can I have a go?” Tiffany asks, making grabby hands for the guitar. 

 

Jacob shakes his head, “This guitar is too big for you, you won’t be able to hold it. I’m sorry.”

 

His little sister decides to turn on the puppy eyes. Oh no.

 

“I… okay look. How about, if you sit on my lap you can strum, and I’ll make the chords? Sound good?”

 

“Yeah!”   
  


He moves the guitar out of the way so that Tiffany can climb into his lap, before repositioning it in a slightly awkward position, but one that should work for this endeavour. 

 

“How about we sing Scarborough Fair, would that be alright with you?”

 

“Mmhm.” 

 

Jacob gets his fingers in position for an E minor chord, and gently takes Tiffany’s right hand in his own, and carefully demonstrates how to strum. He lets her practice a couple of times before they start the song properly. They play slowly so that they can keep time with each other. Jacob doesn’t even mind when he gets a mouthful of curls as Tiffany fidgets. 

 

_ “Are you going to Scarborough Fair-”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entirely for my own enjoyment but I guess you guys can read it too.


End file.
